


Defrosted Hordak AU: The Pitch

by Dinoskull



Series: Defrosted Hordak AU [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Token Evil Teammate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinoskull/pseuds/Dinoskull
Summary: The portal bringing Hordak to Etheria brings him to the the Kingdom of Snows, separate from the rest of the Horde. He is found by Frosta’s people frozen in ice, thawed out by Entrapta, and assists the Rebellion for his own purposes attempting to play into their prejudices by portraying himself as an unjustly overthrown leaderThis is his meeting with the Rebellion.





	Defrosted Hordak AU: The Pitch

As Hordak stood at the Rebellion war-room, he knew he'd have only one chance.

He needed a way to spin this, to make them only see the Horde forces on Etheria as their enemy, but not the larger Horde itself. That way they would not only accept him as an ally, but allow him to regain power.

“The forces on this planet are acting without direction. They were last deployed to a warzone before arriving suddenly on Etheria, as such they acted as if that was still the case. They are like an insect without a head. 

…Though,of course now there truly is a war.”

The young princess of Bright Moon was the one who seemed to most have trouble accepting that, while others merely appeared skeptical. The Queen was unreadable, her hands propping up her chin as she analyzed him.

The short princess seethed.

“Are you saying the reason so many lives have been lost… is because your people are a bunch of bureaucrats who can’t think for themselves??!!“

The second half of that sentence had been shouted. Hordak didn’t know it, but the fact the Queen did not scold her daughter’s outburst at that moment was a sign for concern for his goals. 

Hordak had to defend the honor of the Horde; of Horde Prime; against that, even if it was unwise!

"The Horde is a large civilization. It is more efficient to have specialization of knowledge. I will admit at the moment it is causing…unforeseen problems.

But arriving on another world by mysterious means with no known method of returning home is completely outside the experience of most. Normally, other departments besides the military would be coordinating with them.”

Not that much would change if those other departments were here, of course. But the implication was what he needed.

The boy with the impractical armor interjected.

"And why won’t they just listen to you? You can’t get them to stop?”

That was easier to address. He just had to say the truth, but do so out of chronological order and omit his …demotion prior to coming to Etheria.

“After all that has happened, and my prolonged absence, my former station is irrelevant. An emergency power structure has been instigated, and despite my attempts to contact them they have been unreceptive. As Entrapta proposed in her peer review of the medical report, they can argue I have neurological damage from my unplanned hibernative state, and thus my judgement is unsound. Unlike Brightmoon, the Horde has a system for removing unfit leaders, and now it is being used against me.”

He paused. 

“Of course there is also the issue of those enjoying their new power not wishing to give it up.”

That seemed to satisfy most of those present

Queen Angella decided to speak.

“If this is how your people act in war, I am skeptical of your protestations. Even war is beholden to ethics.”

Hordak was lost at that. Ethics in war? Ethics was for civilians to worry about, and ethics mainly revolved around not undermining the social structure.

He decided to ask for clarification.

“I believe we are suffering from a language barrier. While your language is similar to where I was stationed, there are still some differences. Could you rephrase your statement?”

Angella’s eyes narrowed.

“Do you believe the Horde forces on Etheria are acting properly in how they are treating Etherians?”

Hordak carefully considered his answer.

“There… does appear to have been some social decay. I had actually assumed some of the savagery was due to the installation of uncultured natives into leadership roles.”

That earned angry glares and mutters or just confused expressions, and an unreadable expression from the queen.

Frosta withheld the urge to facepalm.

After that they moved on to other matters.

There was an attempt by Glimmer to bring Frosta into the Rebellion, but she stated she had only attended as she considered Hordak somewhat her responsibility as he had been found in her lands.

Perhaps he could work on that alliance himself.

By the end there was a formal thank you for his offer to help, which he tried not to take offense to. It was normal for someone in the greater position of power to be cold in their gratitude, and he was, for now, the lesser as he reminded himself.

While the matter of where he would be staying permanently was still up in the air, the archer, Bow showed him his workshop.

It was… disappointing.

Perhaps he could convince the purpled haired one, Entrapta to improve it. She had stated interest in monitoring his recovery if he would let her; so he could probably get her to come to Bright Moon easily.

He never had done technological work without a team behind him. But he had a first rate education and the brain scans of Horde Prime himself uploaded into his mind during his creation.

How hard could it be?

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more ficlets. Anyone else is free to run with this AU idea themselves in their own direction, but maybe use a synonym for "Defrosted" to differentiate or make clear you are not me in the notes.  
Expect some Entrapta and Hordak shipping in future but more slow burn than the show.


End file.
